Antes de Harry: La Historia de los Merodeadores
by playthekeys
Summary: VERSIÓN ACTUALIZADA. Antes de que Harry Potter llegara a Hogwarts, fue el patio de recreo de sus padres. Amigos, enemigos, amores, secretos, magia y un Señor Oscuro creciendo dejan su huella mientras James, Lily y sus amigos crecen en el mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de Harry: La Historia de los Merodeadores

**Aquí una nota de la autora sobre la nueva historia:**

_**Me gustaría empezar con una disculpa. Primero, me disculpo con todos los que estaban leyendo la versión anteriormente publicada de "Antes de Harry". Lamento haberla quitado mientras la estaban leyendo. También me gustaría pedir una disculpa a todos los que lo leyeron en el pasado, porque era tan, tan malo. He odiado el principio por un largo tiempo, y no me gustaban sus desviaciones de canon desde que se publicó "Las Reliquias de la Muerte". Así que tenía que irse.**_

_**Pero, me encanta la nueva y mejorada versión hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten, también.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por hacer comentarios!**_

Su historia comenzó con una carta…

_Lily_

–Así que, como ven, su hija es una pequeña muy especial… más especial, me atrevo a decir, de lo que habían notado.

El Sr. y la Sra. Evans alejaron su mirada de la Profesora Mcgonagall para mirar a su hija. Lily los miró con ojos brillosos, aferrándose a la carta que le había dado la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿Puedo ir, cierto?– preguntó. –¿Por favor?

–¿Jack…?

Su padre sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando justo como los de su hija. –¿Cómo podríamos negarnos?

Lily chilló y saltó de su asiento para abrazar a sus padres. –¡Oh, gracias, gracias!– chilló. –¡Voy a hacer que estén orgullosos, lo prometo!

–Oh, bebé,– suspiró su madre, abrazándola fuerte. –Siempre lo haces.

_James_

–¡Ya era hora!– gritó James, poniendo su carta de Hogwarts en el aire. –¿Podemos ir al Callejón Diagon ahora? ¿Ahora? ¿Por favor?

La Sra. Potter se rió. –Ya que te hayas calmado lo suficiente para no asustar a alguien ahí, podemos ir.

–Déjalo divertirse,– dijo el Sr. Potter, sonriendo con indulgencia a su hijo. –No pasa todos los días que un joven reciba su primera carta a Hogwarts.

–Yo preferiría que la diversión fuera un poco más tranquila–, dijo la señora Potter.

–Después de comprar mi varita mágica y mi túnica…

–Y tus libros,– su madre interrumpió.

–Sí, y esos, ¿puedo comprar una escoba? ¿Por favor, papá?

–A los de primero año no se les permiten escobas–, dijo la señora Potter puntualmente, dando a su marido una mirada. –¿Cierto, Henry?

–Cierto–, aceptó. –Pero estoy seguro de que una lechuza estaría perfectamente bien.

James vitoreó. –¿Podemos ir ahora?

El Sr. y la Sra. Potter intercambiaron miradas impotentes.

–Sí,– la señora Potter dijo finalmente. –Ahora está bien.

_Sirius_

–Hogwarts–, susurró Sirius, tocando su carta con amor. –Por fin.

–Yo quiero ir también–, hizo pucheros Regulus, mirando fijamente a Sirius a través del cuarto.

–No eres lo suficientemente mayor–, dijo Sirius. –Hay que ser grande.

Su prima Andromeda, que estaba de visita por el día, puso los ojos en blanco. –Hay que tener once–, dijo. –Ni siquiera cerca de ser adulto.

–El próximo año, Regulus–, dijo la señora Black. –Sirius, iremos al Callejón Diagon mañana para buscar tus cosas.

–Me voy, tía Walburga–, dijo Andromeda. –Puedo llevarme a Sirius conmigo, si eso está bien.

–Sí...– dijo lentamente, –es una buena idea. Te asegurarás de que compre todo lo que necesita, ¿verdad, Andromeda?

–Sí–, dijo. –Todo.

_Peter_

–Voy a Hogwarts–, dijo Peter, con los ojos brillantes.

–Sabía que lo harías,– dijo su madres, abrazando sus hombros hacia ella.

–Oh, mira eso,– dijo el Sr. Pettigrew, sus ojos fríos entrecerrándose. –Mi hijo no es un Squib, después de todo.

Las mejillas de Peter se pusieron de color rojo oscuro mientras su padre le quitó la carta.

–Iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas mañana,– dijo. –Debemos comprarle una varita decente, Mabel. No quiero que nos avergüence en Hogwarts.

_Remus_

–Es un honor que usted nos visite, Profesor Dumbledore,– dijo la Sra. Lupin, dándole una taza de té.

–Vine por un asunto importante, Anika,– dijo, sus ojos brillando.

–¿Oh? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

Él sonrió y sacó algo de su túnica. Cuando su mano salió, estaba agarrando una carta. –Le he venido a dar al joven Remus su carta de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su boca también. –¿Hogwarts?– casi chilló. –¿Tengo una carta a Hogwarts?

–Director,– dijo su padre rápidamente mientras Remus tomó la carta. –¿usted sabe de su….condición?

–Oh, sí,– dijo. –Por eso vine a entregar la carta en persona. Quería asegurarme de que todos nos entendamos.

Remus miró al sobre en sus manos, tomándolo como si estuviera hecho del vidrio más frágil. Dumbledore lo observó por un momento con una sonrisa con indulgencia.

–No veo razón por la cual Remus no atendiera Hogwarts,– dijo. –Tendremos que tomar ciertas precauciones, claro, pero siempre y cuando prometa adherirse a las reglas, estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas.

–Haré lo que usted me diga,– dijo Remus con entusiasmo. –Haré lo que sea, si significa que puedo ir a Hogwarts.

–John,– dijo la Sra. Lupin silenciosamente, mirando a su esposo con miedo en sus ojos.

–¿A qué se refiere, exactamente, con 'precauciones'?– preguntó.

–Mandaremos a Remus lejos para sus transformaciones,– dijo Dumbledore. –Estoy construyendo una casa en Hogsmeade a donde podrá ir. Podremos llegar a ella con un túnel desde el castillo, así nadie lo verá salir de la escuela o entrar a la casa. Ordené un Sauce Boxeador para plantarlo sobre la entrada al túnel. Es una precaución agregada para alejar a los estudiantes de Remus mientras es… no él mismo. También evitará que sus compañeros encuentren una entrada a la casa.

–¿Y los aldeanos?– preguntó el Sr. Lupin. –¿Cómo los alejará?

–El Profesor Flitwick y yo estamos trabajando en los hechizos para asegurarnos de que nadie entre a la casa sin nuestro permiso.

–No lo sé,– dijo la Sra. Lupin lentamente.

–Hemos trabajado muy duro para asegurarnos de que Remus esté seguro en Hogwarts.

–Sí, puedo ver eso,– dijo. –Es solo que…

El Sr. Lupin tomó su mano. –Creo que nos habíamos acostumbrado a la idea de que podríamos quedarnos con nuestro hijo aquí.

–Ah,– dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos suavizándose. –Es difícil dejar que abran sus alas.

Asintieron silenciosamente, sabiendo en sus corazones que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Dumbledore miró a Remus, quien lo miraba con ojos brillosos. –Remus, una gran parte del éxito de este plan está en tus manos,– dijo. –Tienes que aceptar varias condiciones.

Remus asintió.

–Primero, no debes decirle a tus compañeros sobre tu condición.

–Está bien,– Remus se preguntó por qué Dumbledore pensaba que esa era una regla necesaria. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, y no pensaba empezar ahora.

–Segundo, no debes enseñarle a nadie el túnel, la casa, o cómo pasar el Sauce Boxeador para llegar.

–De acuerdo.– De nuevo, Remus sintió que la regla era innecesaria.

–Y finalmente,– concluyó Dumbledore, sus ojos suavizándose nuevamente, –tienes que hacer todo en tu poder para hacer que tus padres estén orgullosos.

Remus sonrió. –De acuerdo,– aceptó.

–Luego, mientras tus padres aprueben de nuestro plan, creo que tenemos, como dicen, un trato.

Remus volteó su gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes a sus padres. Asintieron inútilmente.

¿Cómo podían negarle a su hijo la primera cosa que lo hizo sonreír así en seis años?

Remus volteó sus ojos brillantes a la carta en sus manos. –Iré a Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 2:

**Nota del autor: ¡Muchas gracias por su amable respuesta al primer capítulo! Espero que el resto de la historia esté a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Disfruten.**

**No poseo el universo de Harry Potter. Un poco de inspiración y el diálogo fueron tomados de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, páginas 668 a 673, edición americana.**

–¿Crees que le hemos dado dinero suficiente?

–Nos va a escribir si no lo hicimos.– Jack Evans tomó la mano de su esposa. –¡Deja de preocuparte y mira a tu alrededor! ¿Alguna vez has visto algo como esto?

Lily sonrió ante el entusiasmo de sus padres por su primer viaje a la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, y miró a su hermana. La miseria de Petunia estaba grabada en su rostro.

–Me gustaría vinieras conmigo–, dijo Lily en voz baja.

Petunia olfateó. –¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

–Porque... bueno, ¡porque somos hermanas! ¡Siempre hacemos todo juntas!– Ella vio a su amigo Severus por el rabillo del ojo, y se preguntó si su relación con su hermana seguiría siendo la misma, incluso si Petunia viniera a Hogwarts. Ella y Severus no se llevan bien en absoluto.

–Entonces, no te vayas–, dijo Petunia. –Quédate aquí, y podemos ir a la escuela juntas, como habíamos planeado.

–No puedo–, dijo Lily en un momento de claridad absoluta. Incluso antes de que pudiera ver el castillo, ella sabía que era Hogwarts donde debía estar. –Tal vez... ¡tal vez tú aún puedas venir conmigo!

La miseria de Petunia cambió a ira. –¡No puedo! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo! ¡Sólo ve a tu escuela y olvídate de mí!

–¡No seas así!– Lily gritó. –¡Lo siento, Tuney, lo siento! Escucha...– Agarró la mano de Petunia fuertemente. –Tal vez cuando esté allí…

–Sólo no…

–¡No, escucha, Tuney! ¡Tal vez cuando esté ahí, voy a poder ir con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo de que cambie de opinión!

–No quiero ir!– Petunia retiró la mano fuera del alcance apretado de Lily. –¿Crees que quiero ir a algún castillo estúpido y aprender a ser… una…– Ella miró a su alrededor como si buscara una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir su odio hacia su hermana. Miró a las personas que llevaban búhos en jaulas, vestidos con túnicas largas y negras... –¿Crees que quiero ser… un fenómeno?– ella casi gritó.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Lily. –No soy un fenómeno–, dijo. –Eso es una cosa horrible de decir.

–Ahí es donde vas–, dijo Petunia, claramente satisfecha por lo mucho que había herido a su hermana. –Una escuela especial para fenómenos. Tú y ese niño Snape... raros, eso es lo que son los dos. Es bueno que estás siendo separada de la gente normal. Es por nuestra seguridad.

Lily miró a sus padres, que estaban felizmente inconscientes de la discusión pasando a menos de diez metros de ellos. –No creías que fuera una escuela de fenómenos cuando le escribiste al director y le rogaste llevarte–, dijo entre dientes.

–¿Rogar?– Petunia escupió, poniéndose de un profundo color escarlata. –¡Yo no le rogué!

Lily de repente se sintió muy mal por su hermana. Ella no iba a Hogwarts... ella no era especial como Lily...

–Vi su respuesta–, dijo Lily. –Fue muy amable.

–No debiste haber leído… era privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?– Petunia estaba a punto de llorar cuando jadeó la pregunta final.

Los ojos de Lily fueron a Severus, quien seguía de pie junto a sus padres. Petunia vio lo que estaba mirando y jadeó.

–¡Ese chico la encontró! ¡Tú y ese niño han entrado a escondidas a mi habitación!

–No… ¡no a escondidas!– Lily trató desesperadamente de defenderse. –Severus vio el sobre, y él no podía creer que un muggle pudiera tener contacto con Hogwarts, eso es todo. Él dice que debe haber magos trabajando encubiertos en el servicio postal que se ocupan de…

–Al parecer, ¡los magos meten la nariz en todas partes!– Petunia la interrumpió, todo el color saliendo de su cara. –Fenómenos.

Petunia se unió a sus padres, dejando a Lily sola y miserable. Sin querer arriesgar otra discusión con su hermana, empujó el carro hacia su familia.

–Probablemente debería subirme al tren–, dijo.

–¡Oh, Lily!– Su madre la cogió en un fuerte abrazo. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero te voy a echar mucho de menos, pequeña.

–Eso va por los dos–, dijo el Sr. Evans, tomando su turno para abrazar a su hija cuando su esposa la soltó. –Te amo, Lily.

–Te amo, también, papá.

Después de que ambos padres la abrazaron de nuevo, Lily miró tímidamente a su hermana. –Te echaré de menos, Petunia.

Petunia se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

–Petunia, ¿qué es esto?– Exclamó la Sra. Evans. –¡Dile adiós a tu hermana!

–Adiós–, dijo, sin mirar los ojos de Lily.

La Sra. Evans negó con la cabeza y puso su brazo alrededor de Petunia. –Yo sé que ustedes van a extrañarse mutuamente, pero va a estar bien. Ya lo verán.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Lily mientras empujaba su carro hacia el tren. Su padre le ayudó a llevar su baúl a bordo y guardarlo en un compartimiento vacío.

–Vas a estar bien, Lily,– dijo, abrazándola otra vez. –Eres nuestra estrella brillante. Yo sé que lo harás bien.

Lily asintió tristemente, haciéndole creer que ella estaba triste por irse de casa. No podía decirle la verdad: que lo que había comenzado como el día más emocionante de su vida joven se había convertido rápidamente en el peor.

–Oye, ¿necesitas una mano con eso?

–Seguro–. James miró a su alrededor para ver a un niño de su edad coger el otro lado de su baúl. –Gracias.

–No hay problema.

–Soy James Potter–, dijo James.

Su nuevo amigo sonrió. –Sirius Black.

Entre los dos, los dos muchachos subieron el baúl y el búho nuevo de James al tren. Miraron en el compartimento más cercano, que sólo ocupaba una pequeña niña .

–¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Si gustan.

Ella había vuelto a mirar por la ventana para cuando ellos habían guardado ambos baúles. Los chicos se sentaron en el lado opuesto del compartimiento, cerca de la puerta.

–Entonces, ¿es este tu primer año?– Sirius le preguntó.

–Sí–, dijo James. –¿Tú?

Sirius asintió. –¿Emocionado?

James se echó a reír. –He estado esperando esto mi vida entera.

Sirius sonrió. –He escuchado un montón de historias acerca de Hogwarts. Ahora podré contar las mías.– Se echó a reír. –¡Regulus va a estar tan celoso!

–¿Quién es ese?

–Mi hermano pequeño. Estará aquí el año entrante.

–Entonces no es tan pequeño, ¿o sí?

–Muy pequeño para Hogwarts.

–¿Qué has oído de él– preguntó James emocionadamente.

–Mi prima Andromeda dice que hay escaleras que cambian de posición,– dijo Sirius.

–Mis padres dijeron eso, también. Y, ¡que hay un lago con un calamar gigante en él!

–¡Oí eso, también! ¿Crees que nos permitan nadar en él?

–¡Eso estaría increíble! Apuesto que podríamos.

–Especialmente si nadie nos encuentra,– dijo Sirius. Sonrió. –¿Qué mas?

–¿Qué más he oído, o qué mas podríamos intentar hacer?

–Ambas.

James sonrió. –Pues…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y otro chico entró y se les unió. Pasó junto a James y Sirius sin decir hola, y se sentó enfrente de la chica sentada junto a la ventana.

–Eso fue un poco grosero, ¿no crees?– dijo Sirius.

–Cierto,– musitó James. –Ni siquiera dijo hola.

–Podríamos haber estado apartando el asiento.

James se encogió de hombros. –Tonto.

Sirius sonrió. –Sí. Tonto escurridizo.

–Definitivamente.

Lily alejó su cara de la ventana para mirar a Severus. Regresó su mirada rápidamente, pero no antes de que él viera que había estado llorando. –No quiero hablar contigo,– dijo ella.

Él estaba completamente sorprendido. –¿Por qué no?

–¡Tuney m-me odia! Porque vimos esa carta de Dumbledore.

–¿Y qué?

Lo miró con tanto desagrado que su corazón se apretó. –¡Y que es mi hermana!

–Ella solo es…– Severus justo logró detenerse a tiempo. Miró a Lily, aliviado de ver que estaba ocupada tratando de tallarse los ojos a escondidas. No había oído su error.

–¡Pero, vamos a ir!– dijo jubilosamente. –¡Es esto! ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!

Lily asintió, aún tallándose los ojos. Logró una media sonrisa.

–Más te vale estar en Slytherin,– dijo Severus, alegrado de ver esa pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Slytherin?– James se volteó al oír esa palabra. –¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que yo me iría, ¿tú no?– preguntó, volteando a ver a Sirius.

–Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin,– dijo Sirius, negándose a sonreír junto con James. Pensó en todo lo que le dijo Andromeda durante su viaje al callejón Diagon y tembló un poco.

–Diablos,– dijo James. –¡Y yo que pensé que estabas bien!

Sirius finalmente sonrió. –Tal vez romperé la tradición. ¿En dónde quieres estar, si te dieran a elegir?

James actuó como si sostuviera una espada sobre su cabeza. –'¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón!'. Como mi papá.

Severus hizo un ruido despectivo. James, que casi había olvidado que estaba allí, se volvió hacia él.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–No–, dijo Severus burlándose de él. –Si prefieres ser musculoso que inteligente.

–¿A dónde esperas ir tú, ya que no eres ninguno?– Sirius le preguntó, mirándolo con desprecio.

James se echó a reír. Lily miró de James a Sirius con desagrado creciente.

–Vamos, Severus, vamos a encontrar otro compartimento–, dijo, poniéndose de pie.

–Oooo–, dijeron James y Sirius al unísono, burlándose de su tono de voz superior.

Dejaron pasar a Lily, pero James trató de hacer tropezar a Severus mientras él la siguió del compartimiento.

–¡Nos vemos, Quejicus!– Sirius le gritó detrás de ellos mientras cerró la puerta.

–¿Quejicus - Preguntó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. –¿Por qué no?

James sonrió. –Me gusta.

–¿Sabes qué, Potter? Tú estás bien, también.

Durante su breve visita, la profesora McGonagall había tratado de describirle a Lily y a sus padres el Castillo de Hogwarts. Severus había pasado más tiempo repitiéndole las descripciones que había oído. Ninguno de los dos había logrado prepararla para el espectáculo.

Cruzando el lago en barco parecía muy emocionante, hasta que las luces brillantes de las torres del castillo se hicieron visibles. Una vez que pudo ver Hogwarts, Lily se dio cuenta de que los barcos palidecían en comparación.

La boca de Lily se abrió y sus ojos también. Ella lo miró y se quedó mirando el castillo, tratando de no parpadear por miedo a perderse algún detalle. No puedo esperar para decirle a mamá y papá, pensó. Y, Petunia ... le encantaría ...

Se dio una sacudida mental mientras las lágrimas querían llenar de nuevo sus ojos. No vería a Petunia otra vez hasta Navidad, y, para entonces su argumento habría caído en el olvido. Petunia ciertamente no seguiría enojada con ella por siempre.

Lily miró a su alrededor y vio a Severus mirando hacia el castillo con una emoción no identificable en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de otro niño que compartía su barco mirando al castillo con el mismo respeto y la reverencia que sentía. El la sintió mirándolo y la miró de regreso, sonriendo.

–Es increíble, ¿no?– le preguntó.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. –Es incluso mejor de lo que pensé que sería.

Su barco desembarcó en el muelle con una pequeña protuberancia. El otro chico salió, luego se volvió para ayudar a Lily. Le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia el muelle.

–Gracias,– dijo, soltando su mano. De cerca, se podía ver una cicatriz en su sien. Se preguntó qué le había sucedido.

Ella siguió a los otros estudiantes a través del castillo a la sala donde la profesora McGonagall los recibió. Lily estaba contenta de verla - una cara familiar era bastante reconfortante. La profesora McGonagall les condujo a la Gran Sala para la Selección.

Lily se quedó en silencio, contemplando el mar de rostros que estaban fijados en ella y otros estudiantes de primer año. Nunca había recibido tanta atención, y se sintió bastante intimidada por ella. Echó un vistazo a la fila y vio a los dos muchachos que habían compartido su compartimiento e insultado a su amigo. Los dos parecían encantados con la atención.

–Esto es increíble–, susurró Sirius. –¿Alguna vez has visto algo como este lugar?

–Increíble–, dijo James en voz baja. Tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

–Realmente estamos aquí–, murmuró Sirius. –¡Hogwarts!

El Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar, alabando las virtudes de las diferentes casas. James y Sirius, demasiado ocupados mirando la Gran Sala, apenas lo oyeron. Lily, más a lo largo de la fila, escucharon con gran atención. Ella sólo había oído hablar de una Casa… Slytherin… hasta que el chico en el tren mencionó Gryffindor. Musculoso y no inteligente… que es lo que Severus había dicho. Pero, al escuchar la canción, ella no pensó que tuviera mucha razón. Gryffindor parecía bastante agradable ... además, Ravenclaw parecía ser el hogar de los inteligentes. Se preguntó si Severus tenía toda su información correcta acerca de las Casas.

Sirius fue uno de los primeros estudiantes en ser llamados. Se sentó en el taburete, el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza y esperó un momento antes de ser enviado a Gryffindor. Saltó del taburete, le dio James una sonrisa y tomó su lugar en su mesa nueva. Eligió deliberadamente un asiento que le permitió darle la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin. A pesar de que sabía que era la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, no la suya, no quería ver la desaprobación en los ojos de su prima Narcissa.

Después de un corto período de tiempo que pareció increíblemente largo, Lily fue llamada al frente. Se sentía un poco débil, mientras la profesora McGonagall bajó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Apenas esperó un minuto antes de que la declarara el miembro más reciente de Gryffindor.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa, donde otro estudiante nuevo se hizo a un lado para darle espacio. Ella empezó a sonreír para darle las gracias, pero lo reconoció como uno de los muchachos que se había burlado de Severus en el tren. Se detuvo a media sonrisa, frunció el ceño, y se volvió hacia el frente, manteniendo su espalda con firmeza en su dirección. Ella llamó la atención de Severus, y le dio una sonrisa triste. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, las cejas arqueadas como si fuera a preguntar, "¿Qué se le puede hacer?"

Otros estudiantes se unieron a ellos, incluyendo al niño que había ayudado a Lily a bajar de el barco después de cruzar el lago. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

–Hola–, dijo. –Soy Lily.

–Hola, Lily,– dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. –Soy Remus.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de inmediato por el ceño fruncido de un prefecto, y se volvieron para ver el resto de la Selección.

James odiaba su apellido más con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba cansado de esperar. Sirius ya había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, y que quería reunirse con él. Reconoció a la niña del tren sentada junto a Sirius, y quería sonreír. Ella claramente no estaba contenta de volver a verlo.

Después de lo que se sintió como eterno, James finalmente fue llamado. Se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos ... Y, por fin, la espera había terminado. Él era oficialmente un Gryffindor.

Se unió a la mesa, atravesándose enfrente de varias personas para darle cinco a Sirius.

–¿Qué se siente romper con la tradición?– James casi le gritó sobre las aclamaciones de la mesa.

–¡Fantástico!– Sirius le gritó.

Otro gesto del mismo Prefecto terminó su conversación.

La fiesta era diferente a todo lo que cualquiera de ellos había experimentado. La comida era deliciosa, y se divirtieron hablando y conociéndose unos a otros. Para cuando la comida terminó Lily, se había hecho amiga no solamente de Remus, sino también de Olivia y Dana, dos de las chicas que estarían compartiendo su dormitorio.

–¡Los de primer año!

Todos levantaron la vista hacia el llamado desde el final de la mesa. Dos prefectos, pero no el que los había callado con una mirada antes, estaban diciendo que se acercaran.

–Hola a todos. Soy Adam Martin, y esta es Minnie Clarke,– dijo el muchacho. –Nosotros somos los prefectos de quinto año, y les vamos a mostrar el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Vamos a tomar esta noche la ruta más directa, pero siéntanse libres de explorar por su cuenta y encontrar otros caminos.

–Hay que tener cuidado de cómo se van–, dijo Minnie –A veces las puertas no se abrirán para ustedes a menos que les pidan, a veces las escaleras cambiarán su posición, y hay varios escalones con trampa en donde pueden hundirse completamente . Quédense con nosotros, y todo irá bien.

–¡Vamos!– Adam llamó. –¡Todo el mundo sígame, y no se queden atrás!

Minnie esperó que los estudiantes pasaran, y cerró la retaguardia, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran juntos. Sonrió al grupo de chicas de primer año, y todas parecían aterrorizadas.

–No se preocupen–, dijo ella con dulzura. –Todo va a estar bien. Van a amar Hogwarts.

Se abrieron paso alrededor del castillo hasta que los de primer año estuvieron seguros de que nunca encontrarían su camino de regreso a la Gran Sala. Por último, se detuvieron frente a un retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de color rosa.

–Esta es la Dama Gorda,– Adam les informó. –Ella protege la torre de Gryffindor, y sólo los dejará entrar con la contraseña.

La señora gorda les sonrió –¿Tuviste un buen verano, Adam?

–Fue genial–, dijo Adam. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes. –La contraseña es "Valeroso ".

La señora gorda volvió a sonreír, y se abrió, revelando la sala común de Gryffindor. Adam dirigió a los estudiantes y se detuvo en el centro de la sala, esperando a que todos entraran. Una vez que Minnie había trepado a través del agujero del retrato, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, volvió a sonreír.

–Esta es la sala común. Aquí es donde pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo en las noches. Por esta noche, probablemente sería mejor si suben a sus dormitorios y empiezan desempacar. Estoy seguro de que todos están agotados.

–Tendrán su horario en el desayuno mañana–, dijo Minnie. –La profesora McGonagall, profesora de Transfiguración, es nuestra Jefa de Casa, y siempre los entrega a nosotros.– Se volvió hacia las niñas. –Señoritas, si quisieran seguirme, les voy a mostrar su dormitorio.

–Y señores, por favor síganme–, dijo Adam indicando una puerta.

Una vez que los niños estaban subiendo la escalera de caracol detrás de él, Adam se dirigió a ellos de nuevo. –Sólo un aviso, no intenten subir a los dormitorios de las niñas. Las escaleras se aplanan, y se deslizarán hacia abajo.– Él sonrió. –Aprendí eso por las malas.

Sirius se dirigió a James con una sonrisa propia. –¿Puedes creer esto?

James le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aquí estamos–, anunció Adam deteniéndose frente a una puerta que decía "Primer Año". –Bienvenidos a su casa hasta junio. Mañana por la mañana, Minnie y yo queremos verlos a todos ustedes en la sala común para caminar a desayunar juntos. Por lo tanto, vayan a las siete y media, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, caballeros.

Los cuatro chicos de primer año se miraron por un momento mientras Adam caminó más arriba en la torre hacia el dormitorio de los de quinto año.

–Bueno–, dijo Sirius, por fin, –vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa hasta junio.

Entraron, cada uno viendo que su baúl había sido colocado a los pies de su cama.

–Buen servicio–, sonrió Sirius. Miró a su alrededor a los otros muchachos. –No creo que te haya conocido en el banquete–, dijo, mirando a uno de ellos. –Soy Sirius Black.

–Peter Pettigrew,– el niño más pequeño, dijo un poco nervioso. –Mucho gusto.

–Encantado–, dijo Sirius. –James y yo nos conocimos en el tren, y tú eres Remus, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Bueno–, dijo Sirius, –ya que parece que vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos mutuamente, les voy a decir a todos ahora que mi hermano jura que ronco. Yo, sin embargo, no lo creo. Estoy seguro de que tendrán un sueño placentero y perfectamente encantador, todas las noches durante los próximos siete años.

James soltó un bufido de risa. Los otros chicos se miraban entre ellos, y luego comenzaron a reír junto con James.

–Así que, ¿qué es lo que más les emociona de Hogwarts?– James preguntó mientras se calmaban.

–Aprender a usar una varita mágica–, dijo Remus sin dudarlo. –Siempre he querido tener una propia.

–Yo también–, dijo Peter. –Sólo hacer magia va a ser impresionante.

–Estoy emocionado de vivir en un castillo–, dijo Sirius. –Podríamos aprender magia pase lo que pase pero el castillo... vaya, eso es genial.

James negó con la cabeza. –Veo que tu educación es muy importante para ti, Sirius.

–Bueno, ¿qué es lo que más le emociona, entonces, profesor?

–Quidditch–, dijo James. –No puedo esperar hasta el próximo año, cuando podamos entrar al equipo de la Casa.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, eso es muy educativo.

–Bueno, tenemos que tomar lecciones de vuelo–, dijo James.

–¿Esas vienen en los exámenes?– Remus preguntó, sonriéndole a Sirius.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. –Si lo hacen, estoy seguro de Potter exentará uno.

–Nunca he volado–, admitió Peter.

–¿No?– Preguntó James. –Mi papá y yo volamos todo el tiempo.

–Mi madre tiene miedo de que me lastime.

–Eso es una tontería–, dijo Sirius. –Hay un montón de maneras de hacerte daño, incluso si te quedas en el suelo.

–Es cierto–, dijo James.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba la sala con un montón de túnicas. Sin prestar atención a dónde iba, chocó su pie en el baúl de Peter.

–¡Ay!– , exclamó, dejando caer su túnicas mientras comenzó a saltar sobre su pie lesionado.

–¿Ves?– Sirius dijo. –Ni siquiera abandonó el suelo.

–Bueno, está saltando alrededor ahora–, dijo James, amablemente recogiendo las túnicas de Remus por él.

–No creo que eso cuente–, dijo Remus, finalmente, poniendo su pie en el suelo otra vez.

–¿Está roto?– Sirius preguntó.

–No.– Remus tomó sus túnicas de James. –Gracias.

–No hay de qué. Y no te hagas daño otra vez.

Remus sonrió débilmente. –Voy a intentarlo.

Al quedarse solas sin Minnie en su dormitorio, las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí.

–Hola–, dijo Olivia a la chica que no había conocido en el banquete. –Soy Olivia Alexander.

–Kathleen O'Connor.

–Mucho gusto–, dijo Olivia. –Esta es Dana Morgan y esta es Lily Evans.

–Hola–, dijo Kathleen. Exhaló. –Esto da un poco de miedo, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, el comentario de Kathleen rompió la tensión, y las cuatro chicas sonrieron entre sí.

–¿Qué les da más miedo?– Olivia preguntó.

–¡Perderme!– Kathleen y Dana dijeron a la vez. Se miraron y rieron.

–¡Este lugar es enorme!– dijo Dana. –Estoy tan asustada que no seré capaz de encontrar nada.

Lily no había pensado en eso, eso era una cosa más de qué preocuparse, en lo que a ella se refería.

–Tengo miedo de no ser tan buena como mi hermano–, dijo Olivia. –Acaba de salir de Hogwarts el año pasado, y ahora está entrenando para ser Auror. Fue Premio Anual y el Capitán de Quidditch. Y, todos los profesores lo querían.– Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Es demasiada presión.

–Pues no serás capaz de cumplir con eso–, dijo Dana. –No hay absolutamente ninguna manera que puedas ser Premio Anual.

Todas se rieron juntas.

–¿Y tú, Lily?– Olivia le preguntó. –¿Qué te da más miedo?

Lily respiró hondo y decidió ser honesta. –Que no pueda mantener el ritmo.– Ella miró hacia abajo. –Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer magia hasta que...

–¿Te llegó la carta?– Dana le preguntó. –Mi papá es nacido de muggles. No sabía, tampoco, hasta que llegó la carta.

–No, yo lo sabía desde antes–, dijo Lily. –Conocí a este chico... me dijo que soy una bruja.

–¿Va a Hogwarts?– Olivia le preguntó.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. –Acaba de empezar, también. Severus Snape.

–No está en Gryffindor, ¿verdad?– Dana le preguntó. –No recuerdo haberlo conocido.

Lily negó con la cabeza. –Está en Slytherin.

Las otras chicas se miraron.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Lily.

Olivia respiró hondo. –La Casa Slytherin ... tiene mala reputación. Por lo general no les gusta nadie que no sea de sangre pura.

–¿Sangre pura?– Preguntó Lily.

–Como yo–, dijo Olivia. –Toda mi familia son magos.

–Oh–, dijo Lily, luciendo cabizbaja. –Así que, ya sabes lo que estás haciendo.

–No,– dijo Olivia simplemente. –No se nos permite aprender magia hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts. No creo que me dará mucha ventaja.

Lily miró a las otras chicas. –¿Ustedes son de sangre pura, también?

–No–, dijo Dana. –Como he dicho, mi padre es nacido de muggles .

–Mi papá es muggle–, dijo Kathleen. –Pero mi madre es una bruja.

–Vas a estar bien, Lily,– dijo Dana. –Ya lo verás.

Olivia sonrió. –A todas nos irá bien.


	3. Educación Mágica

**Nota del autor: Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

Educación Mágica

A la mañana siguiente, los de Gryffindor llegaron primero a la sala común puntualmente a las siete y media. Adam y Minnie les estaban esperando, sonriendo.

–¿Todos aquí?– Adam preguntó, contando cabezas. –¡Perfecto! ¿Están listos para su primer día de clases?

Minnie sonrió mientras miraba las caras nerviosas. –Yo diría que están tan listo como pueden, Adam. ¿Nos vamos?

–Después de ti–, dijo Adam, extendiendo el brazo e inclinándose ante Minnie. Ella se rió y abrió el camino a través del agujero del retrato.

–Vamos a tomar el mismo camino de anoche–, dijo Minnie, caminando hacia atrás para que pudiera hablar con los estudiantes. –De esta manera ustedes serán capaces de recordarlo para la próxima vez.

El grupo de primer año siguió a Minnie a la Gran Sala. Esta vez, James prestó más atención a su entorno, y saludó alegremente a las pinturas que lo saludaron. Lily se sorprendió la primera vez que lo vio suceder, y miró rápidamente a la más cercana pintura.

–¡Hola!– dijo su ocupante, con una sonrisa. –¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts!

Lily se quedó sin aliento. –Hola–, dijo con voz temblorosa.

Olivia se echó a reír. –Tenemos mucho que enseñarte, Lily.

Lily forzó una sonrisa que no hizo nada para ocultar su nerviosismo. Dana sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

–Vas a aprender rápidamente, Lily,– dijo ella. –Ya verás.

La sonrisa que Lily le dio fue mucho más genuina.

Llegaron a la Gran Sala, y Minnie los llevó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los de primer año se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa.

–Bueno, aquí estamos–, dijo Adam alegremente, aplaudiendo con sus manos. –¡Que tengan un buen día, muchachos!

–Nos vemos por ahí–, agregó Minnie.

Los dos prefectos se alejaron para unirse a su grupo de amigos, dejando a los de primer año sintiéndose bastante solos. Sirius tomó su tenedor.

–Coman–, alentó a los demás. –Va a ser un largo tiempo hasta el almuerzo.

El resto de los de primer año siguieron su consejo y comenzaron a servirse el desayuno. Mientras comían, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia ellos.

–Aquí están sus horarios–, dijo, dando a cada uno de ellos una pieza idéntica de pergamino. –Nos vemos pronto.

Mientras se alejaba, James miró a su horario. Ellos sí la verían pronto… Transfiguración era su primera clase del día. Sintió que su corazón ascendía. Sabía que había sido la clase favorita de su madre. Sus alabanzas repetidas lo habían convertido en uno de sus temas más esperados. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia sus amigos.

–¿Transfiguración primero, entonces?– sonrió.

–Estás muy emocionado por ello–, dijo Sirius. –¿Ya la has tomado?– se echó a reír.

–No–, frunció el ceño James. –Era la clase favorita de mi madre, y me dijo que me va a gustar.

Remus levantó la vista de su horario. –Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está en segundo lugar–, comentó. Estaba esperando a esa clase. Tal vez podría aprender a lidiar con su... problema.

–Estoy muy emocionado por eso–, dijo Sirius, y sus rasgos se iluminaron.

Una campana sonó, recordando a los estudiantes a ir a sus clases.

–Vamos, vamos–, dijo James con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie.

El grupo caminó por el castillo, tratando de encontrar el salón de Transfiguración. Se las arreglaron para encontrarlo justo antes de que sonara la campana, y se deslizaron en sus asientos. James y Sirius se sentaron en la misma mesa, con Remus y Peter detrás de ellos. Lily y Dana estaban sentadas en la mesa junto a James y Sirius.

–Buenos días–, dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de la sala. A pesar de que estaba simplemente saludándolos, había una dureza en ella que les dijo que iba a ser una maestra muy estricta.

–Buenos días, profesora–, respondió la clase.

–Bienvenidos a Transfiguración de Primer Año.

James sintió un escalofrío de emoción. Apenas podía esperar para empezar.

–Transfiguración es una rama difícil y potencialmente peligroso de la magia–, dijo la profesora McGonagall. –No voy a tolerar el mal comportamiento o falta de atención en mi clase. Si tienen un problema con eso, les aconsejo que encuentren otra clase que tomar.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada emocionada. La parte de "potencialmente peligroso" de su discurso había disparado a esta clase hasta ser una "favorita". Junto a ellos, Lily se veía alarmada. No había previsto que la buena mujer que había traído la noticia emocionante podría ser tan severa… o que les enseñaría un tema tan peligroso.

La Profesora McGonagall golpeó la pizarra con su varita, y comenzaron a tomar notas sobre el proceso de transfiguración mientras escuchan su conferencia. Sirius le dio a James una mirada de aburrimiento, y James miró hacia otro lado rápidamente para contenerse la risa.

–Muy bien–, dijo la profesora McGonagall al fin –Las varitas fuera, por favor.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala cuando los estudiantes empujaron sus notas a un lado y sacaron su varita. Sirius le sonrió a James.

McGonagall sacó una caja de cerillas de su escritorio, y le dio una a cada alumno. –Vamos a convertir nuestras cerillas en agujas. Presten atención–. Ella agitó su varita hacia la cerilla, diciendo el encantamiento. La clase empezó a murmurar otra vez mientras sostenía la aguja.

–Muy bien, ahora quiero ver que lo intenten.

Comenzó a caminar por el aula, viendo como los estudiantes intentaban el hechizo.

James levantó su varita, respiró hondo y trató de convertir su cerilla en una aguja. Y lo intentó. Y lo intentó. Por último, en su cuarto intento, su cerilla se transformó en una aguja. James se quedó sin aliento.

–¡Mira!– gritó, señalando.

–Bien–, dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

–¡Potter!– exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente, y se apoderó de su aguja. –Miren, todos, ¡Potter lo ha hecho!– Ella levantó la aguja para que la clase viera. –¿Han visto cómo sus propiedades han cambiado?– Colocó la aguja de nuevo en el escritorio, y lo transformó de nuevo en la cerilla. –Bien, vamos a ver como lo haces otra vez.

James produjo otra aguja en su primer intento. Miró a la profesora McGonagall, radiante. Peter, que estaba de pie por encima de las cabezas de James y Sirius, estalló en aplausos.

–Bien hecho, Potter,– dijo la profesora McGonagall, dándole una sonrisa. –Bien hecho.

Sin dejar de sonreír, James se volvió hacia Sirius, quien ahora tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro.

–Voy a hacerlo también–, dijo.

–Vamos a ver, entonces,– dijo James.

Después de dos intentos más, Sirius logró convertir su cerilla en una aguja.

–¡Lo he hecho!– , exclamó.

La profesora McGonagall se abalanzó sobre la mesa otra vez, y de nuevo transfiguró la aguja de Sirius en una cerilla. Al igual que James, fue capaz de transfigurarla rápidamente de nuevo.

–Bien hecho, Black,– dijo la profesora McGonagall. –Puedo ver que ustedes dos serán muy buenos en mi clase.

James sonrió.

Lily miró al otro lado del pasillo en estado de shock. James y Sirius… los dos niños que habían sido tan groseros con Severus en el tren… eran en realidad bastante inteligentes. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto tan fácilmente? Si dos personas como ellos podían hacerlo... seguramente, ella también podía hacerlo.

–Profesora.

James levantó la cabeza de nuevo hacia Lily, mientras Sirius se volvió para mirar a Remus. Ambos estaban jubilosamente viendo sus agujas, y llamando a la profesora McGonagall. La profesora parecía bastante contenta mientras observaba a los dos. Peter comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo.

–Parece que tenemos un poco de competencia–, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

James le devolvió la sonrisa. –Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Cuando sonó la campana para indicar el final de la Transfiguración, los estudiantes salieron de la habitación, todos un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de tareas que habían recibido.

–¡No lo entiendo!– James dijo a medida que serpenteaban por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –¿Por qué darnos tanta tarea? ¡Cuatro de nosotros logramos lo de las agujas!

–Eso no quiere decir que hayamos aprendido todo–, dijo Remus justamente.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. –No seas un _geek_, Remus. Hay un montón de cosas mejores que hacer esta noche que tarea. Sobre todo porque ya tenemos el hechizo controlado.– Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. –¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estamos siquiera cerca de la parte derecha del castillo?

–Creo que es por aquí–, dijo Olivia, girando a la izquierda por otro corredor.

Sirius suspiró. –Tiene que haber una manera más fácil de llegar allí.

–Probablemente–, dijo James. –Simplemente no lo hemos encontrado todavía.

–Bueno, vamos a tener que empezar a buscar… tan pronto como terminemos esa montaña de tarea para McGonagall.

–Hey, genios–, llamó Olivia. –¡Se pasaron la última vuelta!

James y Sirius miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban, en realidad, solos. Sonriendo descaradamente, regresaron a donde Olivia y los demás estaban esperando.

–Es aquí–, dijo Olivia. –Deben haber pasado por alto esto mientras se quejaban de cuánto tiempo se toma para encontrarlo.

–Ouch–, dijo Sirius, sonriéndole. –¿Eres siempre tan mala?

–Sólo estoy siendo honesta.

La siguieron a el aula, y se sentaron al lado de Remus.

–Ella es agradable–, dijo Sirius.

James se echó a reír. –¿Porque es mala con nosotros?

–Sí.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. –¿Alguien te gusta ya?

–No,– dijo Sirius. –Creo que ella es agradable. Debemos ser amigos de las chicas, también, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, son Gryffindors, también.

–Sí, supongo que tiene sentido–, dijo James. –Ya somos todos amigos. Hay que tener un poco de solidaridad de Casa con las chicas, también.

–¿Solidaridad de Casa?– Sirius repitió, riendo. –¿De dónde vienes con eso?

Remus estaba seguro de que James respondió a la pregunta de Sirius, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que dijo. Estaba demasiado ocupado repitiendo su breve conversación sobre la amistad. La idea de tener amigos, y mucho menos con tanta rapidez y facilidad, lo hacía sentir como si fuera a estallar de felicidad. Apenas podía esperar para volver al dormitorio para escribir a sus padres. Apenas podía esperar a decirles que tenía amigos.

–Buenos días.

Todas las conversaciones cesaron cuando el profesor Bruno se acercó a la parte delantera del aula. Parecía tan fuerte como la profesora McGonagall mientras miraba a todos con una mirada intensa.

–Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,– dijo. –Soy el profesor Bruno, y es mi trabajo que le enseñe a ustedes defensa contra las fuerzas del mal en nuestro mundo.

Sirius se enderezó. Andrómeda le había dicho que éste sería su clase más importante, y estaba ansioso por aprender todo lo que pudo.

–Vamos a comenzar por el estudio de los orígenes de las artes oscuras–, dijo. –Después, vamos a ver varios levantamientos oscuros de la historia.

James tenía ganas de bostezar. Esto estaba empezando a sonar terriblemente aburrido.

El resplandor severo del profesor Bruno cayó en una sonrisa alegre. –El día de hoy, sin embargo, vamos a empezar por conocernos unos a otros–, dijo. –Si se pudieran introducir ustedes, uno por uno, puedo tener una mejor idea de quiénes son todos ustedes.

Intercambiaron miradas que claramente decían que pensaban que estaba loco, cada uno tomó un giro para ponerse de pie y dar una breve auto-presentación. Para cuando habían terminado de presentarse y responder a todas las preguntas del Profesor Bruno acerca de su educación anterior, era casi la hora del final de la clase. Sólo tuvo tiempo para asignar su tarea antes de que sonara la campana.

–¡Qué oportuno!– Sirius exclamó mientras se abrían camino por el pasillo. –¡No puedo creer que tenemos tarea! ¡Ni siquiera nos enseñó nada!

–Es solo lectura–, se quejó Peter. –¡Eso va a ser tan aburrido!

Remus suspiró. No le importaba la tarea, y no le importaba lo que estaba leyendo, pero sí le importaba que, como Sirius había dicho, no habían aprendido nada de la clase. Había estado tan emocionado acerca de esta clase. Había pensado que sería un lugar donde pudiera aprender a lidiar con sus transformaciones. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se sentía como si estuviera caminando lejos de todas sus esperanzas fallidas.

–¿A dónde vamos ahora?– Kathleen preguntó, enterrando su nariz en su horario.

–Historia de la Magia–, dijo Remus, tratando de concentrarse en sus nuevos amigos y olvidarse de la decepción que fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

–Creo que es donde estábamos–, dijo James. –¿Vamos a aprender realmente cómo defendernos en nuestra clase de Defensa?

–Me gusta la historia,– dijo Lily. –No me importa.

James la miró, y vio la mirada desafiante en sus ojos cuando ella le devolvió la mirada. –Te gusta, porque realmente te gusta, ¿o porque dije que yo no?–, se preguntó.

Lily dio un resoplido, y caminó hacia Dana. James negó con la cabeza.

–Es un poco rara, ¿no?–, se preguntó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. –Creo que está enojada porque no nos gusta su amiga.

–¿Qué amiga? Me gusta Dana.

–No, Quejicus. ¿Recuerdas lo del tren?

–¡Oh, sí! El Slytherin.– James se echó a reír. –Bueno, si ella está saliendo con Slytherins, es definitivamente extraña.

–¿Qué le pasó a hacer amistad con las chicas?– Preguntó Remus.

James sonrió. –Algunos se tardan más que otros.

Después de la mañana más agotadora cualquiera de ellos podía recordar, los estudiantes fueron premiados con el almuerzo. Lily se sentó entre Dana y Kathleen, pero apenas podía mantener su mente en su conversación. Su atención se desviaba constantemente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde esperaba encontrar a Severus. Él no apareció hasta que ella ya había terminado de comer. Decepcionada, sabía que no tendría tiempo para hablar con él y llegar a su próxima clase. Suspirando, se levantó para irse con sus compañeros de clase.

Lily no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Severus hasta el descanso de la tarde. Ella estaba cruzando el patio con Olivia cuando le oyó gritar su nombre. Lo saludó con la mano y se detuvp para que pudiera ponerse al día con él.

–¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Olivia.

–Severus Snape–, dijo Lily. –Él vive cerca de mí. Es el que me dijo que podía hacer magia.

–¿En serio?– Olivia le preguntó con interés. –¿Puedo conocerlo?

–Seguro,– dijo Lily.

Severus se unió a ellas, sonriendo a Lily. –Hola–, dijo.

–Hola–, respondió ella. –Ella es Olivia. Ella está en mi dormitorio.

–Hola–, dijo Olivia. –Mucho gusto.

–Igualmente,– dijo. –¿Cómo es tu día hasta ahora?

–Es muy diferente–, dijo Lily. –Mi vieja escuela no era así.

–No, probablemente no,– dijo. –No creo que los muggles aprendan magia.

Lily negó con la cabeza. –¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Bien. Acabo de tener Pociones.

–No tenemos eso hasta mañana–, dijo Lily. –¿Cómo está?

–Bien,– dijo de nuevo. –Pero Slughorn es difícil. Va a tomar mucho trabajo.

–Creo que así es como son todos ellos –, dijo Lily. –¡Tenemos tanta tarea!

–¿Cuál es tu clase favorita?

–Hasta ahora, me gusta Encantamientos–, dijo Lily. –Acabamos de salir de allí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Pociones–, dijo. Miró a Olivia casi como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba allí. –¿Qué te gustó, Olivia?

–Supongo que Transfiguración–, dijo. –Me emocioné para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no fue tan divertido como yo pensaba que sería.

–Yo no tengo eso hasta mañana.

–¿Tuviste Historia de la Magia?

–Sí.

–Entonces ya lo tuviste, prácticamente.

Severus lució desconcertado. Olivia se echó a reír.

–Exactamente.

Sonó la campana para indicar el final de su descanso. Lily le sonrió a su amiga.

–Te veré por ahí, supongo. ¡Disfruten del resto del día!

–Tú también–, dijo.

Severus iba en sentido contrario a las chicas. Habían pasado sólo unos pasos cuando Olivia agarró el brazo de Lily.

–¡Le gustas!

–Ya te lo dije, es mi amigo.

–No, Lily, quiero decir que le gustas.

Lily miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. –¿Severus? ¿Le gusto? De ninguna manera, Olivia. ¡Sólo somos amigos!

–Si tú lo dices–, dijo Olivia. –Pero, realmente creo que le gustas.

Lily se volvió hacia donde Severus estaba parado hablando con sus amigos, y luego miró a Olivia de nuevo. Olivia levantó las cejas.

–No,– dijo Lily con firmeza. –Sólo somos amigos. Eso es todo.


	4. Lecciones

**N/A: ¡Lamento que éste tomó tanto tiempo! Tuve problemas para conseguir que todo encajara bien. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter.**

Lecciones

–¿Sabes qué es raro de estar en Gryffindor?– Preguntó Sirius mientras subían por el agujero del retrato para ir a desayunar.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Remus.

–Compartir una sala común con sangre sucias. Eso nunca ocurriría en casa.

Remus se detuvo tan repentinamente que James y Peter chocaron con él, casi tropezándose.

–¿Qué has dicho?– Preguntó James.

–Dije que es raro compartir una sala común con sangre sucias–, repitió Sirius.

–Sirius–, dijo Remus débilmente, –¡no puedes decir esas cosas!

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Sirius frunció el ceño. –Lo digo en serio. Personas como ellos nunca se permitirían en mi casa.– Él sonrió. –Es divertido saber lo mal que estarían mis padres al respecto.

–No, Sirius, eso no es lo que quiere decir,– dijo James.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Sirius preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–Ellos quieren decir que no puedes utilizar esa palabra–, dijo Peter.

–¿Qué palabra? ¿Sangre sucia?

–Esa–, afirmó Peter.

–¿Cómo más se puede hablar de personas cuyos padres son Muggles?

–Nosotros los llamamos nacidos de muggles–, dijo James. –Sirius, esa palabra que usaste es una palabra muy, muy horrible.

–¿No lo sabías?– Peter le preguntó en voz baja, mirando cómo el ceño fruncido de Sirius se profundizaba.

–No,– dijo Sirius lentamente, –no lo sabía.

Remus asintió. –Sólo... no lo uses nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

–Los Gryffindors no dicen eso–, agregó James.

–La sociedad educada no dice eso–, dijo Peter, su voz seguía siendo muy baja.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo. –Lo siento, chicos. Realmente no lo sabía.

–Oye, es por eso que estamos en la escuela, ¿no?– James dijo, golpeando su hombro. –Para aprender.

Sirius sonrió. –Sí,– dijo. –Es hora de aprender todo lo que nunca aprendería en casa.

–¿Y?– Severus preguntó con ansiedad. –¿Qué piensas de eso?

–Ha sido... un poco aburrido–, admitió Lily, odiando que no hubiera disfrutado la materia favorita de Severus.

Como había temido, su rostro se ensombreció. –¿No te gustó Pociones?

–Bueno... lo que hicimos fue escuchar una conferencia y tomar notas,– dijo Lily.

Severus asintió, su rostro claro. –Así es la primera lección, tiene que ver con aprender a preparar pociones. Sólo espera hasta la próxima... Sólo tiene que esperar Te va a encantar lo verás–. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. –Mirando el cambio en la poción a medida que agregas los ingredientes... es la cosa más increíble que he visto.

Lily sonrió. –Estoy segura de que me gustará más.

–Sí,– dijo Severus con confianza. –Me gustó Encantamientos–, añadió, sabiendo que había sido la clase favorita de Lily hasta ahora.

Su rostro se iluminó. –¿No es divertido? ¿No es adorable el profesor Flitwick?

–Está bien,– dijo Severus. –Y, me parece un buen maestro.

–Todos lo parecen.

Severus hizo una mueca. –Yo no sé nada del Profesor Bruno. Realmente pensé que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... sería más emocionante.

Lily se encogió de hombros. –Algunos de los chicos de Gryffindor dijeron lo mismo. Pero no me importa. No sé nada al respecto.

Severus hizo una mueca a la mención de los otros niños en su casa. –Sé lo suficiente para saber que se supone que debe ser una clase mejor que eso.

–Todavía me siento atrasada–, admitió Lily. –Yo no sé nada acerca de cualquiera de estas clases. Yo no sabía nada de nada de esto antes de que me dijeras. Todavía no puedo creer que esta sea mi vida ahora.

–No estás realmente atrasada. Ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente lo que Hogwarts sería.– Severus sonrió. –Pero, ahora que estás aquí... sólo tienes que esperar. Va a mejorar.

–Buenos días, Gryffindors.

–Buenos días, profesor Slughorn.

Él les sonrió y juntó las manos delante de él. –¡Bueno! Después de nuestra última lección, estoy seguro de que están bien preparados para empezar a preparar una poción, ¿eh? He pensado que podríamos empezar este año con una poción de dormir simple. Así que, abran sus libros en la página 10, y verán una lista de todos los ingredientes que necesitan, así como los procedimientos. Primero lean lo que dice.

Hizo una pausa mientras los estudiantes comenzaron a hojear sus libros para encontrar la página correcta. En unos momentos, sus cabezas estaban inclinadas sobre los libros abiertos. Cuando empezaron a levantar la cabeza otra vez, él les sonrió.

–¿Tienen preguntas sobre el procedimiento?

El silencio resonó en el salón de clases.

–Bien, bien. Ahora, todos los ingredientes que necesitan que no tienen ya en sus kits de Pociones están aquí en el armario de estudiantes. Por favor tomen un momento para arreglar sus ingredientes.

Mientras Lily empezó a poner los ingredientes en el orden en que los necesitaba, un sentido de familiaridad se apoderó de ella. Miró a Dana, que estaba trabajando en su mesa.

–Siento como si hubiera hecho esto antes.

Dana frunció el ceño. –¿Cómo? Esta es sólo nuestra segunda lección.

–Lo sé,– dijo Lily. –Es extraño.

–Una vez que tengan los ingredientes preparados, pueden comenzar–, dijo el profesor Slughorn. –Sigan el procedimiento tal como está escrito en el libro.

Lily se encogió de hombros y encendió el fuego bajo la caldera, trabajando para ponerla al nivel especificado en el libro. Slughorn se abrió paso por la sala, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en peligro de dejar que el fuego se saliera de control.

Lily leyó la página diez de nuevo, y comenzó lentamente a añadir sus ingredientes, cuidadosamente cortando y mezclando según las instrucciones. En cuestión de minutos, su poción empezó a tomar forma en su caldero.

–¡Oh!– exclamó mientras se agitaba. –¡Mira, Dana! ¿Es así como se supone que debe estar?

Dana miró a caldero de Lily. –La mía es más verde que la tuya. ¿La tuya está bien?

–No lo sé–, dijo Lily. La preocupación cruzó su rostro. –¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

–Tal vez yo soy–, dijo Dana. –Mi mamá es muy buena para hacer pociones. Siempre quería ayudarla cuando era pequeña, pero ella nunca me dejó.– Miró hacia su caldero con tristeza. –Si esto está mal, todo es su culpa por no dejar que le ayude.

–Bueno, mi mamá nunca...– Lily se detuvo, sus ojos se iluminaron. –¡Dana! ¡Por eso me siento como si hubiera hecho esto antes!

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¡Es como cocinar! Petunia y yo empezamos a ayudar a nuestra madre a cocinar tan pronto como fuimos lo suficientemente altas como para ver sobre la mesa–. Ella sonrió. –Me va a gustar esta clase. Ya lo sé.

–Más trabajo, menos charla–, dijo el profesor Slughorn cuando se unió a Lily y Dana. –Vamos a ver, vamos a ver...– Se inclinó sobre sus calderos. –Agítelo más suavemente, señorita Morgan,– dijo. –Eso hará que su poción esté bien. Y, señorita Evans...– Sus ojos se abrieron. –¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Excepcionalmente bien hecho! ¿Ha estado practicando sus habilidades de pociones en casa?

–No, señor–, dijo Lily. –Sólo he cocinado… es muy similar.

–Ella es nacida de muggles–, dijo Dana amablemente.

–Nacida de muggles–, repitió, sonriendo. –Señorita Evans, estoy organizando una fiesta y cena la noche del viernes en mi oficina. ¿Cree que le gustaría asistir?

–Sí, por supuesto–, dijo Lily, sorprendida por la repentina invitación.

–Excelente, excelente–. Se inclinó más cerca. –Y, si puede convencer al señor Black de unirse a nosotros, yo se lo agradecería mucho.

Guiñándole un ojo, continuó para observar las pociones de Olivia y Kathleen.

–¿Acaso no eres increíble?– Dana dijo, sonriéndole. –¿Vas a hablar con Sirius para ir con él?

Lily hizo una mueca. –No, gracias. Estoy segura de que va a ser más divertido sin él.

–No veo por qué te gusta rechazarlo–, dijo James a medida que los niños se dirigían a almorzar después de Pociones. –Está tratando de ser amable.

–Él es jefe de Slytherin,– dijo Sirius. –Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

–Creo que está haciendo lo correcto–, dijo Peter, en apoyo. –Yo no confío en él.

James se echó a reír. –Eso es sólo porque dijo que tu poción era terrible.

–En cierto modo lo era, Peter,– dijo Sirius. –Te voy a echar una mano la próxima vez.

–¿En serio?– Peter le preguntó. Hizo una mueca. –No puedo creer que me dio tarea extra. ¡Eso es tan injusto!

–No creo que me guste Pociones,– dijo Remus. – Slughorn está bien, pero es sólo un poco aburrido, estar de pie, mezclando cosas.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso?– Sirius dijo. –Pensé que era muy divertido.

–Porque tú eres bueno en eso–, dijo James con una sonrisa.

–No son malos.

–Sí, pero fuiste mejor–. James cambió su mochila de hombro. –Voy a tener que estudiar extra para mantenerme al día contigo en esa clase.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo. –Tú haz eso. Sólo trata de alcanzarme.

James sonrió. –Acepto el reto.

–Y espero poder derrotarte.

Remus y Peter se miraron. Se perfilaba a ser un año interesante.

–¡Tenías razón!

Severus levantó la vista cuando Lily corrió hacia él en el patio, donde estaba estudiando para su lección de Transfiguración después. –¿Sobre qué?-preguntó él, cerrando su libro.

–¡Pociones estuvo tan divertido hoy! ¡Tuvimos que hacer una poción para dormir! La mía puso al erizo a dormir enseguida.

Severus sonrió. –Sabía que te gustaría. ¿No es grandioso el Profesor Slughorn?

Lily asintió con la cabeza. –Me dijo que mi poción era hermosa. ¡Incluso me invitó a cenar la semana que viene! ¿No es genial? ¿Vas a ir?

Severus se quedó atónito. –¿Cenar?

–Sí... en su oficina. Él incluso me dijo que...– Su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta de por qué su amigo estaba tan tranquilo. –Tú... ¿no fuiste invitado?

Severus negó con la cabeza. –He oído que Slughorn tiene un club especial de estudiantes. Todo... genial– Miró hacia otro lado. –Estoy seguro de que te divertirás.

Lily le tocó la mano, y sus ojos sorprendidos volvieron a su cara. –Me gustaría que fueras, también.– Se mordió el labio. –Tal vez... tal vez la próxima vez, puedas venir. Voy a hablar con él.

–No,– dijo Severus con fuerza. –No hagas eso.

–¿Por qué no?

–Quiero estar por mi trabajo… no porque te esté haciendo un favor, y voy a trabajar más duro, eso es todo.

–Estoy segura de que serás capaz de ir la próxima vez–, dijo Lily. Ella vio a Olivia y Dana saludando desde el otro lado del patio. –Le prometí a mis amigas que me estudiar con ellas en la biblioteca. Tengo que ir con ellas.

Severus asintió. –Te veré más tarde.

Lily sonrió. –Nos vemos!

Corrió a través del patio para ver a las chicas, sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que Severus la miró cuando se fue.

–¿Con quién estabas hablando, Lily?– Dana preguntó mientras se les unió.

–Severus,– dijo Lily.

–Su novio–, dijo Olivia con voz cantarina.

—Él no es mi novio–, dijo Lily. –Es sólo un amigo.

–Es un Slytherin,– dijo Dana.

–Sí, lo sé,– dijo Lily. –Es la casa que él realmente quería. Incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts, estaba hablando acerca de estar en Slytherin.

Dana y Olivia se miraron.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Lily.

–Sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de magos, Lily,– dijo Olivia. –Pero, el estar en Slytherin...

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Lily, volviéndose rápidamente frustrada.

–Los Slytherins tienen fama de que nos les agrada nadie que no sea un mago de sangre pura–, dijo Dana con cuidado. –Es un poco extraño que uno de ellos sería amigo de...

–¿Yo?– Preguntó Lily, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Le dolieron claramente sus palabras.

–¡No quiero decir eso!– Dana exclamó.

–Hay que hablar con Sirius–, dijo Olivia. –Tengo la sensación de que puede explicarlo mejor que nosotras.

–¿Sirius?– Lily repitió. –No, gracias. Es muy molesto hablar con él.

–Sí, pero...– Dana miró a Olivia.

–Es el primero de su familia que no está en Slytherin–, dijo Olivia. –Puede explicar la forma en que piensan mucho mejor que nosotras.

Lily se mordió el labio, con pensando su decisión. –Oh, está bien,– dijo finalmente. –Pero, si es demasiado molesto, me voy de ahí.

Sólo habían estado en la escuela por unos días, cuando se enteraron de que Pociones no era la única materia que le daba problemas para Peter. A pesar de que se estaba convirtiendo en amigo de James igual que Remus y Sirius, él no era tan rápido o tan talentoso como los demás. Los chicos se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, pero James y Sirius rápidamente lamentaron su generosidad. Sólo Remus nunca perdió la paciencia con él.

–No sé cómo lo haces–, dijo James, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Remus en la sala común. Él acababa de regresar de ayudar a Peter en la biblioteca.

– Bonito cabello–, sonrió Remus.

James extendió la mano para tocarse el pelo. Siempre fue desordenado, no importaba lo que él o su madre le hicieran, pero ahora estaba hacia arriba, como resultado de James pasándose las manos por él en señal de frustración.

–Mira, James,– comenzó Remus, –Peter no es tan inteligente como tú.

–O tú,– interrumpió James. –No seas modesto, Remus.

Remus ignoró su comentario. –No todos podemos ser buenos en todo. Algunas personas necesitan más ayuda que otros. Me alegro de que pueda ayudar a Peter.

–Estoy contento poder ayudar–, dijo James rápidamente. –Sólo desearía que entendiera un poco más rápido.

Remus suspiró, convencido de que sus palabras no habían ayudado a cambiar la actitud de su amigo.

–¿Dónde está Peter?–, se preguntó.

–Él y Sirius se quedaron en la biblioteca para repasar algunas notas de Pociones–, respondió James. –Estoy seguro de que volverán pronto.

Remus asintió. James tenía la paciencia de un santo comparada con la capacidad de Sirius para tolerar la falta de conocimiento de Peter. Impaciente por naturaleza, Sirius generalmente renunciaba a ayudar a Peter dentro de quince minutos.

Como si fuera una señal, el agujero del retrato se abrió, y Peter y Sirius caminaron a través de él. Los dos se veían un poco contrariados mientras se abrían camino hacia donde James y Remus estaban sentados.

–Bonito cabello–, dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, sentándose al lado de James.

James se encogió de hombros. –No va a ser mejor.

Remus sonrió. –¿Cómo van estudiando?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada. –Oh, muy bien–, respondió.

Peter juntó las manos. –Miren, yo sé que ustedes deben odiar ayudarme. Puedo hacerlo todo por mi cuenta si prefieren no molestarse.

Sirius sintió una oleada de esperanza, pero Remus rápidamente la destruyó.

–No seas tonto–, dijo. –No nos molesta ayudarte.

–Sí, seamos honestos, Peter,– dijo James. –Necesitas nuestra ayuda. Además, creo que es útil si repasamos todo contigo. Así lo aprendemos mejor, también.

Remus y Sirius giraron para mirar a James con sorpresa. Remus estaba impresionado. Tal vez sus palabras habían hecho una diferencia en la actitud de James. Sirius parecía que estaba luchando entre admiración y disgusto. No entendía cómo James y Remus podían ser tan pacientes con Peter, y a veces deseaba poder serlo también. Pero al mismo tiempo, James y Remus lo acababan de atrapar ayudando a Peter indefinidamente.

–¿Sirius?

Los cuatro muchachos levantaron la vista cuando Lily se unió a ellos. Tenía las manos cruzadas delante de ella como si estuviera nerviosa.

–Hola, Lily,– dijo Sirius. –¿Qué pasa?

–Quería hablar contigo un minuto.– Miró a su alrededor a los otros chicos. –A solas.

Las cejas de Sirius se levantaron. –Está bien,– dijo lentamente, levantándose para caminar a una zona aislada de la sala común con ella.

James miró a Remus y Peter. –¿Qué es todo eso?

–No tengo idea–, dijo Peter.

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Nunca los había visto hablar.

–Yo estaba bajo la impresión de que su majestad no pensaba muy bien de nosotros", dijo James.

–¿Su majestad?– Peter repitió, riendo entre dientes.

–Sí–, dijo James. –¿No has visto cómo es? Siempre actúa como si fuera mejor que el resto de nosotros… Como si fuera demasiado buena para hablar con nosotros.

–No lo sé–, dijo Remus. –Ella es muy cercana a las otras chicas.

–Sí, ¡pero ignora por completo el resto de nosotros!

–No es tan mala–, dijo Remus.

–Tampoco es tan buena como ella piensa.

Remus miró a James bruscamente, preguntándose qué era lo que Lily le había hecho para que estuviera tan molesto. A menos que...

–James, ¿puedes revisar mi ensayo de Transfiguración conmigo?– Preguntó Remus.

Tenía la sensación de que cavar más profundo en la conversación sobre Lily dejaría a James bastante avergonzado. Un cambio de tema… y, la distracción con la materia favorita de James… parecía ser la forma más segura de seguir.

–¿Qué pasa?– Sirius preguntó de nuevo mientras él y Lily se sentaron juntos.

–Estaba hablando con las chicas, el otro día, y pensaron que podrías ser capaz de ayudarme con algo–, dijo.

–Está bien.

–Sabes que yo soy nacida de muggles, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo sabía.

–Bueno, tengo un amigo que es un Slytherin,– dijo Lily. –Y, Dana y Olivia dicen que es raro que él sea amigo... mío. Pero, estaban haciendo un trabajo realmente terrible de explicar por qué, pero me dijeron que tú lo entenderías–.Tomó una respiración profunda. –¿Puedes decirme... de qué se trata todo esto de Slytherin?

Sirius suspiró. –Tienen razón, ¿sabes? Los Slytherins no suelen tener nada que ver con alguien que no sea de sangre pura. Llaman a todos los demás _Sangre Sucia_... Significa que su sangre está sucia porque se ha mezclado con sangre de un ser no mágico.– Su rostro se torció ligeramente. –Me acabo de enterar el otro día que es una palabra muy, muy mala. Si alguien te llama así, Lily... No dejes que se salga con la suya.

La cara de Lily se entristeció. –Entonces, eso significa que…

–No conozco otra palabra para ello–, dijo Sirius.

–Pero la idea detrás de eso...

–Oh, eso. Eso no quiere decir nada, de verdad, a menos que lo creas–, dijo Sirius. –Mi familia ha estado en Slytherin siempre. Ellos creen en la pureza de la sangre por encima de todo lo demás. Realmente odian a los Muggles. Es simplemente... como ellos piensan.

–Es como el racismo, supongo.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Básicamente lo mismo y es lo que tenemos en el mundo muggle. Algunas personas odian a los demás por ser negro o de otra raza… A todos menos lo que ellos son.

–Huh,– dijo Sirius. –Sí, suena muy parecido. Pero debes tener en cuenta, puede ponerse violento. La gente como mi familia... No mis padres, por supuesto, son demasiado aprensivos… torturaría a los muggles por diversión. Irían detrás de cualquier otro no sangre pura, también.

La cara de Lily se retorció. –Eso es horrible.

–Sí,– dijo Sirius. –Es por eso que James y yo fuimos tan duros con tu amigo en el tren–, añadió. –Hemos vivido en este mundo toda nuestra vida. Quien quiere estar en Slytherin... bueno, podemos suponer qué clase de persona es.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. –Gracias, Sirius.

Él asintió con la cabeza. –De nada.


	5. Imperfecciones

**N / A: siento mucho por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia! Fueron un par de semanas muy ocupadas, y el tiempo de alguna manera se alejó de mí. Espero que este capítulo valga la espera!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**No soy dueño del universo de Harry Potter.**

Imperfección

Lily se acurrucó en su cama en el momento en que las otras chicas se dirigieron al dormitorio. Kathleen parecía aliviada de verla.

–Ahí estás–, dijo. –¿Dónde has estado?

–Aquí–, respondió Lily. Miró a Dana y Olivia miserablemente. –Seguí su consejo.

Dana y Olivia se miraron.

–¿Hablaste con Sirius?– Preguntó Olivia.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

Kathleen miró a todos con el ceño fruncido. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué están hablando?

–Lily tiene…– Dana comenzó.

–Yo le digo,– interrumpió Lily. –Tengo un amigo que es un Slytherin.

Los ojos de Kathleen se abrieron como platos.

–Olivia y Dana me dijeron que debía hablar con Sirius acerca de lo que significa.

–Y, ¿lo hiciste?– Kathleen preguntó, sentándose en la cama de Lily.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Kathleen la abrazó, y Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de no llorar.

–¿Qué dijo Sirius, Lily?– Olivia preguntó, sentándose a su otro lado.

–Más o menos lo que has dicho… que eso es raro–, dijo Lily. –También...– Su voz se desvaneció, limpiándose una lágrima que se abrió camino por su mejilla. –Dijo que es como el racismo.

–Creo que es algo así–, dijo Kathleen en voz baja.

Olivia frunció el ceño, pero Dana movió la cabeza, desalentando la pregunta que Olivia estaba claramente a punto de preguntar.

–Mira, Lily, no todos los magos… incluso de Slytherin… piensan de esa manera–, dijo Dana.

–Pero tú dijiste... y Sirius dijo...

–Si Severus es tu amigo, entonces eso es todo–, dijo Dana. –No conviertan esto en algo que no es.

–Incluso si es mi amigo...– Lily tragó saliva. –Está mal odiar a la gente. Especialmente por cosas que no pueden controlar.

–Lo sé,– dijo Kathleen, abrazándola de nuevo.

–Pero...– Lily hundió su cara en el hombro de Kathleen. –¿Lo sabrá él?

Severus vio a Lily mientras ella y sus amigas cruzaban la Gran Sala después del desayuno la mañana siguiente. Con la esperanza de saludarla, se dirigió hacia ella, casi corriendo mientras trataba de cortar la distancia entre ellos.

–¡Lily!– llamó. –¡Oye, Lily, espera!

Ella siguió caminando.

Redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. –Supongo que no me escuchó–, murmuró.

Negando con la cabeza ligeramente, ajustó su mochila al hombro y cambió de dirección para ir a su clase de Historia de la Magia.

–Eso fue grosero–, dijo Olivia sin rodeos.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Lily.

–Oíste que Severus te llamaba. Lo menos que podías haber hecho era decir hola.

–No quería hacerlo.

–Es de mala educación–, dijo Olivia de nuevo. –No es como si hubiera hecho algo para hacerte enojar. No es como si hubieran tenido una pelea. Lo estás ignorando por algo que no puede controlar... Precisamente por lo que estabas molesta anoche por lo que los de Slytherin hacían.

Lily la miró, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente avergonzada.

–Tiene razón, Lil–, dijo Dana. –No es su culpa que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo haya puesto en Slytherin.

–Lo sé,– dijo Lily en voz baja. –Voy a hablar con él más tarde.

–¿Qué está pasando con Lily?– Preguntó James, mirando desde su escritorio mientras las chicas se abrieron camino en Transfiguración.

Peter se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que no te agradaba Lily.

–No estoy diciendo que me agrade–, dijo James rápidamente. –Ella sólo... parece molesta.

–¿Le has hecho algo?– Remus le preguntó a Sirius.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.–¿Siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mí?

–Sí–, los otros tres muchachos respondieron a la vez.

Sirius sonrió. –Eso duele un poco.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. –Sabemos que hablaste con ella anoche. Ahora, ella está molesta.

–¿Coincidencia?– James continuó. –No lo creo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Yo no le hice nada. Simplemente está molesta por el viscoso de su amigo de Slytherin.

–¿Quejicus?– Preguntó James.

–Sí, él.

James hizo una mueca. –¿Por qué le importa?

–Es su amigo,– respondió Remus. –Por supuesto que le importaría.

–Sí, pero…

–Buenos días, Gryffindor.

La conversación terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala. A pesar de que su breve charla sobre el hechizo que iban a intentar le dio a James tiempo para reflexionar sobre la amistad extraña de Lily y Snape, su pensamiento se alejó por completo de su cabeza cuando la pluma que tenía que transfigurar aterrizó en su escritorio.

–Hola.

Severus levantó la vista de su libro de Pociones mientras Lily se sentó junto a él en la biblioteca. –Hola–, respondió.

–Lo siento, no pude hablar contigo esta mañana–, susurró. –Tenía miedo de llegar tarde a Transfiguración si me detenía.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. –Me di cuenta que no me escuchaste.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. –No, yo...– Exhaló. –¿Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar?

Severus asintió y metió el libro en su bolsa. Siguió a Lily desde la biblioteca y por el pasillo hasta un aula vacía.

–¿Qué está pasando?–, preguntó.

–Yo... mentí–, dijo Lily, con las mejillas ruborizándose con una sombra profunda de rojo. –Lo siento por eso.

–¿Mentiste sobre qué?

–Yo te oí–, dijo. –Y sabía que no iba a llegar tarde a Transfiguración. Sólo... no quería hablar contigo. Y, eso fue grosero. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué no querías hablar conmigo?– preguntó, totalmente desconcertado.

–Yo... yo tengo amigos. En Gryffindor, ya sabes.

Severus asintió, todavía completamente perdido.

–No entienden por qué soy amigo tuya–, dijo. –O mejor dicho, por qué eres amigo mío.

–¿Por qué no querría ser tu amigo?– Preguntó Severus, aún más confundido que cuando había empezado a hablar. –Eres genial, Lily. Me encanta ser tu amigo.

Lily se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. –Es sólo que... estás en Slytherin, Severus. Y, yo... mis padres son muggles. Esas dos cosas no van juntas.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron. –¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no.

–No es como si estuviera en casa, Severus. No eres el único que me explica cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

–Me gustaría pensar que creerías lo que te digo–, dijo un poco tieso. –Te dije hace mucho tiempo que no me importaba…

–Y, me dijeron algo diferente,– dijo Lily, interrumpiéndolo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. –Así que, realmente, me mentiste.

–Yo sólo estaba tratando de...– las mejillas de Severus se pusieron color escarlata. –¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Esas chicas de Gryffindor?

–Sí,– dijo Lily lentamente.

–¡Pero no son las únicas!– Severus exclamó. –Dime quién, Lily, ¿quién te convenció de que no podemos ser amigos?

–¡Yo no he dicho eso!– Lily gritó. –¡Todavía quiero ser tu amiga! Es que... después de lo que Sirius me dijo, ¡me preocupé!

–¿Sirius Black?– Los ojos de Severus brillaron con enojo. –Está celoso, ¿verdad? Avergonzado, ¿ahora que él es el primero en su familia que no está en Slytherin?

–No, en absoluto–, dijo Lily. –No quiere tener nada que ver con la casa de Slytherin, o cualquier persona en ella.

–Y te dijo que esa es la mejor manera de pensar.

–Él me explicó que tu Casa se opone a... gente como yo.

–Eso no quiere decir que yo también.

El hecho de que ni siquiera pudo defender su Casa puso a Lily triste. Se mordió el labio.

–Lily, escucha,– dijo Severus. –No podemos hacer nada acerca de cómo estamos clasificados... Es el destino, supongo. ¿De verdad vas a estar enojada conmigo por algo que no puedo controlar?

–No,– dijo Lily. –Eso es lo que las chicas me dijeron que estaba haciendo y por eso vine a disculparme, lamento haberte ignorado. Y lamento estar molesta por la Casa en la que estás. Tienes razón... Es nuestro destino. ¿No es así?

Él asintió con la cabeza. –Si. Así es.

Lily asintió. –Está bien, entonces.

–Entonces,– dijo Severus lentamente –¿amigos?– Le tendió la mano.

Lily sonrió y le tomó la mano y la utilizó para darle un abrazo. –Amigos.

Severus la abrazó con fuerza, con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver e iluminaba la habitación.

–Entonces, ¿arreglaste todo con Severus?– Kathleen le preguntó mientras ella y Dana se unieron a Lily y Olivia en la mesa de Gryffindor para el desayuno.

–Sí,– respondió Lily, sonriendo. –Todo está bien ahora.

–Bien,– dijo Olivia con una risita. –Puede volver a ser tu novio.

–Él no es mi…

–Por supuesto, no lo es.

Lily negó con la cabeza. –Eres tan molesta. Eres tan mala como Sirius.

Olivia sonrió y se sirvió otro pedazo de pan tostado. –Es bueno que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, James observó a las chicas hablando. Perdido en pensamientos dispersos, pasó un momento antes de que registrara la pregunta de Sirius.

–¿Cómo vas con el ensayo de Flitwick?

–Terminado–, respondió Remus. -Lo terminé ayer por la noche.

James lucía escandalizado. –¡Lo tenemos que entregar en dos días! ¿Por qué hacerlo tan pronto?

–¿Por qué esperar hasta el último minuto?– Remus replicó.

–¡James!– Peter se dejó caer junto a James. Su respiración era dificultosa, como si acabara de correr hacia el Gran Comedor. –¡Las lecciones de vuelo son hoy!

–¿En serio?– James sonrió. –¡Excelente!

–¿Y me ayudarás a aprender a volar?

–Por supuesto–, dijo James. –Dije que lo haría, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo son las lecciones?

–Después de almuerzo. Estamos con los Slytherins.

Sirius se rió. –¡Brillante! Ya veremos cómo es el torpe de Snape en una escoba. Espero que sus manos grasientas puedan aguantar.

James se rió con él. –Oh, esto podría ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Remus frunció el ceño. –¿Qué les ha hecho Snape?

–¿Lo conoces?– Preguntó James.

–Sí...

–No hay más que decir,– Sirius sonrió.

Peter se echó a reír, pero Remus frunció el ceño de nuevo. Apartó la mirada de sus amigos, estudiando su libro de Transfiguración abierto sin realmente verlo. Si James, Sirius y Peter eran tan crueles con Snape sin ninguna buena razón, ¿qué dirían si se enteraran de él? Eso nunca podría suceder. Nunca diría una palabra.

–No nos mires así–, dijo James. –No somos malas personas, Remus. Te lo juro.

Remus intentó hacer una débil sonrisa.

–Está bien, Remus, mira,– dijo Sirius. –Es... es un Slytherin, ¿sabes? Es que no puede agradar nadie de esa Casa.

Remus asintió lentamente. Al menos esa explicación tenía algo detrás de ella. Conociendo el tipo de familia de la que venía Sirius, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Adam se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. –Hola, chicos.

–Hola, Adam.

–¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

–Genial–, sonrió James.

–Perfecto–, sonrió Sirius.

–Es bueno saberlo–, respondió Adam. –Mira, Remus, Dumbledore quiere verte durante el almuerzo de hoy.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Sirius.

Adam frunció el ceño. –No recuerdo que tu nombre sea Remus. Estoy seguro de que no es asunto nuestro.– Se volvió hacia Remus. –De todos modos, Remus, McGonagall me dijo que te lo hiciera saber.

–Gracias,– dijo Remus con voz débil. Estaba seguro de que sabía de qué se trataba, pero no había manera de que le dijera a sus nuevos amigos. Suspiró suavemente. La luna llena…su primera luna llena en Hogwarts… estaba sólo a tres días de distancia.

Remus se negó a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor con los otros niños para el almuerzo. En vez de eso, fue a la mesa de los profesores, donde la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada sola.

–Profesora, busco al profesor Dumbledore,– dijo.

McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas. –Bien, Lupin. Lo llevaré a su oficina.

Remus asintió y la siguió fuera del Gran Salón.

–Sabe, he estado muy contenta con su progreso este año–, dijo.

Remus sonrió débilmente. –Gracias.

–Va a ser un mago excelente–, continuó. –Siempre y cuando pueda hacer frente a ciertas presiones, le irá muy bien.

Remus asintió en silencio. Había estado lidiando con "ciertas presiones" desde los seis años.

Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore. McGonagall le dio la contraseña, y la gárgola guardiana cobró vida, revelando una escalera en movimiento. McGonagall guió a Remus, y luego subió detrás de él. Por fin, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, que estaba abierta.

–Ah, señor Lupin,– dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, dejando a su asiento detrás de su escritorio para saludar a sus invitados.

–Hola, Profesor,– dijo Remus.

–Por favor, siéntese. Usted, también, Minerva–. Dumbledore acercó una silla para él, y se sentó al otro lado de Remus.

Fue de alguna manera reconfortante sentarse con Dumbledore sin el escritorio entre ellos. Le recordó de la visita que habían tenido ese verano… del momento más feliz de su memoria jóven.

–Remus, esta es Madam Pomfrey,– dijo Dumbledore, indicando una cuarta ocupante de la habitación. –Ella es la enfermera de la escuela.

Remus asintió cortésmente. Había visto a Madam Pomfrey antes, pero no sabía su nombre o posición.

–Estoy seguro de que sabe por qué está aquí,– dijo Dumbledore, apoyando sus largos dedos juntos.

Remus asintió de nuevo. –Sólo faltan unos días para que sea luna llena.

–Correcto,– dijo Dumbledore. –Ahora, como le dije a usted y a sus padres durante nuestra reunión en el verano, ciertas precauciones se deben tomar para garantizar la seguridad de los otros estudiantes.

La expresión de Remus se volvió triste. Odiaba que todo el mundo pensara que era un peligro para los demás, y odiaba aún más tener que admitir que sí era verdad.

–Hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que usted y los demás estarán a salvo–, continuó Dumbledore, mirándolo de cerca. Se puso de pie. –Ven aquí.

Remus siguió a Dumbledore a la ventana. Dumbledore señaló un árbol un poco lejos del castillo.

–¿Ve ese árbol?

–Sí, señor.

"Se llama el Sauce Boxeador. Sus ramas se moverán para atacar a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente como para hacer que se sienta amenazado. Lo hemos plantado este año para proteger el túnel secreto que conduce a un edificio donde se puede transformar. El edificio está aislado, y usted va a estar solo, así que no debería haber ningún peligro.

–¿Cómo voy a lograr ir más allá de las ramas?

–Hay un nudo en la base del árbol. Si lo pulsas, las ramas se congelan.

–Ya veo.

–La profesora McGonagall irá a la torre de Gryffindor para recogerlo en la noche de la luna llena de cada mes a las cinco en punto. Ella lo acompañará afuera, donde Madame Pomfrey lo estará esperando. Ella lo acompañará hasta el Sauce, y lo llevará de vuelta al castillo por la mañana. Usted, por supuesto, puede ser excusado de sus clases el día después de la luna llena.

–Sólo la profesora McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, y yo sabemos todo el plan. Los otros profesores saben de su desafío particular, por supuesto, y que se trata de forma segura. No quiero que la gente sepa más de lo necesario.

Remus asintió. –No le voy a decir a nadie, profesor.

–Me diste tu palabra durante el verano, Remus. Confío en ti.

Remus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Dumbledore sonrió. –La profesora McGonagall me dice que le está llendo muy bien en sus clases.

–Estoy tratando, señor.

–Sus esfuerzos sin duda lo llevarán al éxito. Le pido que muestre el mismo tipo de dedicación en el trato de sus circunstancias. Usted ha recibido una maldición, que debe superar. Su mente es sin duda lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hizo una pausa y estudió al joven sobre sus gafas de media luna. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue suavemente, con compasión y preocupación en su voz. –Buena suerte, Remus.


End file.
